


Only you

by AKiro (AVero)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sweet, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, doing research, lol, overuse of the word babe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVero/pseuds/AKiro
Summary: The moment Shownu has been dreading and anticipating for weeks on end has finally arrived.They've waited a long time for the right moment, but tonight it's actually happening.He and Wonho are going to have sex. For the first time. And even though Shownu doesn't want to admit it he's nervous.No scratch that he's terrified.





	Only you

 

 

Name: Shin Hoseok/ Wonho

Age: 17 years old

Character: shy, loving and madly in love with Shownu.

 

 

Name: Son Hyunwoo/ Shownu

Age: 18 years old

Character: romantic, charming and crazy about Wonho.

 

 

 

 


End file.
